Birdo's Beautiful Quest
'''Birdo's Beautiful Quest '''is an upcoming 2-D Sidescroller game for the Nintendo Switch. It is very similar to Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, except that the main character is Birdo instead of Yoshi. Plot Birdo is heading over to Yoshi's Island to see her sweetheart, Yoshi. But Yoshi has did a lot of research on the history of Yoshis and found out that the Birdo is the cheif enemy of the Yoshi. This causes Yoshi to make a plan to get rid of Birdo for good when she arrives. When Birdo finnaly makes it to Yoshis Island, Yoshi takes a Yoshi Egg and aims it at Birdo. He then tosses the egg at her which sends her flying off to Bowser's Castle. She goes right through the roof and accidently lands right on top of Kamek. Kamek uses his magic to zap Birdo, but Birdo counterattack by avoiding his attack and shooting an egg right on Kamek's head. Kamek has a change in heart and develops a crush on Birdo. Birdo then realized that Kamek has been her true love all this time. The two walk out to the park to start their first date, however, Kamek's ex-girlfriend, Miss. Kamesly, appears and tells Kamek that she wants him back. Birdo sheilds Kamek and tells her that Kamek has moved on. Miss. Kamesly uses he magic to get Birdo out of the way and inhales poor Kamek, trapping him inside her body. This enrages Birdo, she tries to attack Miss. Kamesly, but Miss. Kamesly has disappeared to her castle before she attacked her. Now it is up to Birdo to rescue her little "Kammy Poo" by going to Miss. Kamesly's castle and defeat her with the help from her and Kamek's future son, Bamek, who is a currently a wise elderly wizard that has time traveled to the time his father got kidnapped so he wont cease to exist. However, when Yoshi finds out that Birdo is still alive, he summons the Yoshi clan to catch her so he can get rid of her for good. When Birdo finally beats Miss. Kamesly at the World 6 Tower, she flees away to her castle and morphs herself into Bashful Bowser when Birdo arrives. After she simpily beats the pink beast, Bashful Bowser then grows huge and tries to get rid of Birdo for good. However, Birdo defeats Bashful Bowser and she turns back into her true form, Miss. Kamesly, as well as spitting Kamek out finally setting him free. Miss. Kamesly calls Birdo a big pink meanie and swares that one day Kamek will be her's. She flys away to the moon and Kamek flies Birdo back to the park to finally have their first date. While they fly back to the park, Birdo tells Kamek that Bamek would be a perfect name for their future child, and Kamek tells her that he had the exact same idea, causing them both to blush. Meanwhile Bamek smiles as he watches his parents fly back to the park and returns to his own time period. After the credits roll, a picture of Birdo and Kamek dating is shown along with the words "Thanks for playing dear!!" written above them. After Birdo's completes the final secret level of the game, Yoshi says that he is tired and annoyed of going after that "pesky little Birdo" and decides to stop trying to get rid of her for good (at least for now.......) The credits then roll and shows a picture of an angry Yoshi warning the player "This ain't over!!!" with scary music playing, if the player listens very closely, they can hear Yoshi saying "Im watching you" very quietly. Gameplay This game has very similar controls to Yoshis Island. Birdo can dash, ground pound, and even flutter jump just like Yoshi. She can even inhale enimees and trap them into her stomach. Birdo can only hold up to six enimees into her stomach. She can also turn the enemies into her stomach into Birdo Eggs. Birdo can aim and shoot eggs from her snout, similar to Yoshi's Egg toss. Also when Birdo has six enemies trapped in her stomach, she gets heavier and cannot jump as high, inhale, or either flutter jump, but when she jumps, she can create mini earthquakes and damage enimees on the ground, similar to a Sledge Bro.'s attack. To turn back to normal, Birdo must shoot all six eggs out of her snout. Items Allies Bosses Gallery Yoshi and Birdo's Breakup.png|Yoshi tosses his egg at Birdo Birdo N Kamek.png|Artwork of Birdo and Kamek falling in love Miss. Kamesly.png|Solo Artwork of Miss. Kamesly Miss. Kamesly inhales Kamek.png|Miss. Kamesly inhaling Kamek Kamek trapped inside Miss. Kamesly.png|Miss. Kamesly's second form with Kamek trapped inside Birdo's Beautiful Quest Ending Picture.png|The ending picture after completing the game with Birdo and Kamek on their first date. Birdo's Beautiful Quest Secret Ending Screen.png|Secret ending screen with an enraged Yoshi. Bamek.png|Birdo and Kamek's elderly son from the future, Bamek. Category:Unreleased Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Yoshi Games